Kiss Me
by Tatum's girl
Summary: She kissed me softly then built up the kiss. She was the only thing I had left. I kissed her letting her know how much she meant to me. It was our special way of communicating. ***Christian and Lissa Story!I love thes 2!I promise you will love this story so please just try! Read,follow and review! Thank you. *btw all titles of stories are named after great songs!So listen to them
1. Chapter 1

_**Christian's point of view: Chapter 1**_

Lissa and Dimitri offered to come with me. Even Rose offered but I denied all of them. This was something I had to deal with alone. Dimitri had to escort me since he was my guardian but I would be alone inside.

"You don't have to do this." Dimitri sighed looking at me with sympathy. It got me mad, I didn't want people feeling bad for me, and I know they met well but it made me feel worse. Tasha and I have never received sympathy before.

"I was her last request." I simply stated. Dimitri just nodded and I went into the room. The room was dark and dingy; the air was so full of dust I started coughing. There was only a couple windows but they were tiny, just enough to see the light. I stared at the strong bars.

"Leave us." I ordered the guardians. I hated ordering people around but it was necessary this time. They obeyed saying yes lord Ozera.

"Christian." I heard her voice croak out.

"I'm here." I said kneeling in front of the prison bars. I knew this would be the last time I would ever see her. She was the only family I had left. After tomorrow I would be the last person to have icy blue eyes.

"I am going to die tomorrow." She choked out but didn't shed a tear. She fought for me when I was younger. She saved me and now I couldn't save her. I just nodded slowly knowing she would be executed tomorrow for murdering the queen and attacking a bunch of us including shooting Rose. Lissa couldn't help her, she couldn't influence the jury. The trial occurred before Lissa was appointed queen and had power.

"I know that and I am not scared. I don't regret much but I regret that I hurt you. I regret that I can't take care of you anymore. I was supposed to be there for you, we are the only family we have left. I am abandoning you. I am so sorry. I know you hate me." She spoke strongly.

"I don't hate you Aunt Tasha. I could never hate you. I'm hurt, confused and frustrated. Mostly I am fucking pissed. How could you do this? Did you ever think about what it would do to me and everyone else who cared about you?" I said shaking from frustration.

"No one has ever cared about us Christian. You know that, ever since your parents made a mistake. No one cares about what I had sacrificed to save you. No one cares about all the tormenting you had to deal with all your life. When a child's parents die people are supposed to be sympathetic. What kindness have they shown you? None." She spoke sharply. She was mostly right.

"Lissa showed me kindness or did you forget that. You kept telling me to take a chance and be with her. You listened and supported my relationship with her all this long time. Why? Was it your plan so when she got elected queen you could influence her to get your way? Me as her boyfriend would ensure that you would have opportunities to persuade her. When you gave me advice on how to love her was that for your benefit or did you actually care?" I demanded.

"No Christian I really did care. I rescued you that night from your parents; I wanted you to have an amazing life. Of course I wanted you to be happy and you were with Lissa. I helped you with Lissa way before she was nominated to be queen. Please believe me." Tasha pleaded.

"Right you wanted me to be happy! That's why you framed Rose knowing she would die. Dimitri would have been broken if she died but you didn't care. You only cared that you could have him for yourself if she was out of the picture. Did you even think about what would have happened to Lissa if Rose died? She would have been devastated if her best friend would have died and all the spirit would have gone to her. I know when you shot Rose and she survived it freed her from the spirit but now the spirit is all on Lissa! As soon as Lissa didn't benefit you, you aimed a gun at her." I snapped.

"Once you were accused you held a gun to Mia's head. She is a friend of mine but you didn't give a fuck. You were just trying to escape and were going to abandon me to deal with the mess. You fired a gun at Lissa. You know how much I love her! You still fucking shot at her! I know Rose jumped in front and saved her! But you still fired at her! You say you wanted me to be happy and you did this all for me and my future but you shot at the only person who has showed me kindness! The only other person I loved!" I yelled shaking with clenched fist.

"I know. I am so sorry. I know it will never be enough. I don't have the words to tell you how sorry I am. It will never be enough. It will never excuse what I have done to you. I don't regret saving you that night, I only regret hurting you. I understand it will never erase the pain or hate you have for me." She whispered sincerely. She suddenly broke down falling to the ground. Her head in her hands sobbing. Thick tears ran down her scarred face.

"You know many people told me not to come tonight. They said you saving me from my parents that night does not excuse you from the awful acts you have done lately. They said there was no reasoning with you, you made your choices only to benefit you. They said to just leave you alone." I whispered.

"Then why did you come?" She sobbed.

"Because after all you have done you are the only family I have ever had. You supported me all those years when I was tormented and an outcast in school. You gave me a place to live and taught me how to not care what other people thought or said. You saved me multiple times throughout my life. You kept my secrets and protected me all these years. You are my amazing aunt who raised me. And I think it is more than enough to make me forgive you. I am still angry but eventually I won't be." I sighed comforting her.

"So do you forgive me?" She cried. I grabbed her hand lightly through the prison bars. She understood and knew my answer. I didn't need to say anything.

"Please when it happens tomorrow don't be there. I don't want you to see it. You better be going now. Tell everyone I am sorry and take care of Lissa. You deserve her. I love you Christian." She whispered.

"Love you too Aunt Tasha." I breathed as I left the prison and went home. The sun was setting so everyone would be waking up soon. I am a vampire so night for me is like a human's day. I entered the dorm and stood by the fire. I stood there for several moments when I felt a light hand on my shoulder.

"Christian." Lissa whispered turning me to face her. She wiped a tear away from my eyes. I didn't even realize I tears were building up in my eyes. I hated crying, I felt weak. I quickly turned away from her and roughly wiped the tears away. I cleared my throat.

"I'm fine." I rasped.

"No you are perfectly fine." She smiled making me turn and smile lightly at her. Lissa knew how to comfort people without forcing them to say what they are feeling.  
She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. She was so small and I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I held her close trying to regain my breathing.

"Did you know they tortured me? They thought I helped her. They needed information and I fought back. I understand why they did it. I got tortured because of her. Yet I cant be mad at her because she saved me multiple times. She saved me from myself. I did really bad things back before I met you." I hissed.

"Christian everything is going to be okay. We have each other and everyone else. Please calm down." Lissa said softly.

She kissed me softly then built up the kiss. She was the only thing I had left. I kissed her letting her know how much she meant to me. It was our special way of communicating.

"I love you." I whispered lovingly.

"I love you too." Lissa smiled making my heart fly. I knew then that everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is rated m so lemons. Don't like then don't read it is that simple. I thank Richelle Mead for the amazing characters and books that my story is based off! Read and review please!**_

**Lissa's point of view: Chapter 2**

I woke up in his arms smiling. We were the most unexpected couple. It made me smile though because of how perfect we were together. Everyone thought Christian was sarcastic and dangerous, but with me he was gentle and sweet. He made me laugh when I was stressed and took away the spirit side effects.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered. I pecked his lips.

"Good morning." I smiled. He grinned back at me then turned serious.

"I just feel like shit. She saved me from my parents and she saved me from myself." Christian whispered.  
"Saved you from yourself?" I asked tensely. His aura turned a sad grey.

"Freshmen year everything was really bad. I got really depressed and I had flash backs that kept happening. I got really defensive and violent and I got sick of people talking about me. They kept tormenting me about my parents and how I should have died with them. Some people even said I shouldn't be alive and it was a waste of breath. Apparently according to them I was going to kill someone eventually so I might as well kill myself if someone has to die. They told me to kill myself, so I finally listened. I tried but Aunt Tasha showed up just in time and helped me get better. It was like she understood what it was like to be an outcast. She became my family." He sighed.

I sat up on the bed sobbing. I knew I was the only person he has ever told about that. It was so sad and awful. I felt so sick, my heart dropped into my stomach and I wanted desperately to throw up.

"Hey it's okay. I am so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. It was a long time ago and I am sorry if I disgusted you or scared you. Please just don't leave; you are the first person I have told. I am sorry if it scares you." He pleaded. He was unbelievable. He just opened up and told me something deep about himself and he thinks it scared me. He wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about me.

"You didn't scare me, you could never scare me. That was just so awful and sad, how can people be that cruel. I am so sorry you went through that and I am sorry she won't be there for you anymore." I sobbed. He moved my blonde hair out of my face and wiped away me tears.  
"Thank you for listening. I love you." He smiled sweetly but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I love you too. Is there anything I can do for you?" I smiled getting calmer.  
"Kiss me." He smirked. It was one of the first things I ever said to him once we started publicly dating.

I kissed him lightly and he started building up the kiss. His tongue traced over my lips. He bit my bottom lip teasingly asking for permission. I granted him access and opened my mouth. His tongue met mine. They danced together lovingly and teasingly. It was a flirty type of kiss but got deep and more sexual.

He rolled us over so he was hovering over me. He kissed his way down to my neck and took off my shirt and bra. He was already shirtless so we were both half naked. He kissed the valley between my chest before kissing and sucking my boobs.

I was arching my body closer to him in pleasure. I slowly ran my fingers lightly up and down his stomach. He actually had a six pack which I loved so much. I felt his muscles relax and tense under my touch. He removed the rest of our clothes. He kissed me sweetly one more time before entering me.

I gasped and moved my hips against his. He started pumping in and out of me at an impossibly fast speed. I loved the feeling of his dick deep inside of me. I kept clenching around him.

"Damn Christian! Faster, harder please! Ugh!" I screamed.

"Fuck you're so tight! Ugh fucking shit!" He moaned wrapping my legs around his upper torso deepening the angle. His dick felt so amazing I can't even describe it. He moved in and out of me.

"Christian!" I screamed as I reached my high, I felt him come deep inside of me. He lifted me up and took us in the shower. I was so weak but he supported me and held me up in the shower. I felt his tongue enter my core making me squirm. I grabbed his hair keeping him closer to my center.

He started humming making vibrations making me buck my hips up to his face. He put three fingers inside of me and was grinning at me withering. I came hard shouting his name.  
"Thank you." I breathed. He just gave me a big grin and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I lowered myself onto my knees in front of him and grabbed his dick. I have never done this before.  
"Lissa you don't have to." He breathed holding out his hands to stop me.  
"I want to." I said honestly grabbing his dick. I skimmed my hands against it and it grew larger. He made a delicious groan that made me have the urge to suck his dick like a lollipop.

I put his dick in my mouth and he thrust his hips into my face. He tasted so good. I swirled my tongue over the sensitive head feeling drops enter my mouth. There was no way I could take him fully in my mouth but he didn't seem to care. He held my face on his dick grasping my hair. He was cussing like crazy and that let me know what he liked and didn't like.

I skimmed my teeth on the underside of his dick while my hand rubbed his balls. He shouted and thrust into my face. I hummed around his dick finally taking it in the very back of my throat. He came hard, and I continued to suck hard before finally letting him go.

He kneeled down beside me.

"You are so amazing. Thank you." He whispered gently. I kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too. Do you need me to do anything?" He smirked with his gorgeous light blue eyes.

"Just Kiss me." I smiled and he leaned forward and connected our lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian's Point of View **

Lissa and I shared a huge room together; actually it was a huge apartment thing, which was because she was Queen of Mori. I was making her dinner for us when Lissa and Rose entered the room. Dimitri was guarding me today so he was also there. I was about to optimistically greet Lissa but she seemed upset, and Rose was looking at her cautiously.

"Lissa what's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing is wrong. Just people are being asses." She said pacing the room which was starting to scare me.

"Lissa did you take your medicine today?" Rose asked referring to the medicine that numbs out the spirit. Lissa didn't like to take it; it felt like it was blocking her from part of herself.

"No!" Lissa snapped raising her voice slightly. Rose looked taken back and surprised. Lissa started to murmur to herself as she paced faster.

"Why didn't you take it today? You know the doctors need you to take it!" Rose questioned.

"I didn't take it because I didn't want to! It cuts me off from the magic! It makes me feel weak! I am not a fucking child!" Lissa shouted. She rarely ever shouted or cussed so we knew it was the spirit. And we knew it was serious; she began to fidget and pace like a wild animal in a cage.

She clutched her blonde hair crying as if someone was suffocating her. I just stood there frozen, I was terrified. I couldn't lose her.

"Lissa calm down it's the spirit!" Rose said grasping Lissa's wrists tightly. Lissa just squirmed and fought against her.

"Rosa." Dimitri warned. His voice made Rose look over. It was the only distraction Lissa needed to get free. She escaped Rose's grasp and accidently ran straight into me. I put my arms around her tightly.

Lissa squirmed and fought me to try to get out of my grasp but I refused to let go.

"Lissa this isn't you! Lissa look at me! Please calm down! Liss please calm down, for me!" I begged her horrified grabbing her face making her look me in the eyes. She fought for a couple seconds before realization hit her face.

She looked gently at me and collapsed in my arms crying softly. I picked her up bridal style.

"Rose I got her." I said looking sincerely at Rose but she did not want to leave and I couldn't blame her.

"I won't let anything happen to her, I swear." I said softly gazing at Liss in my arms.

"If you need anything just call me. If you even have a doubt about whether or not you can handle this call me." Rose warned gently as her and Dimitri left locking the doors.

I carried Lissa to our bedroom gently setting her down on the bottom edge of the bed. She kept sobbing softly. I kissed her cheek.

"Arms up." I smiled as she obeyed. I lifted her blouse over her head and slipped one of my t-shirts on her. She took off her pencil skirt, the big shirt covered her waist but she had boy short panties.

I then set us under the covers where she cuddled up against me. I held her in my arms softly, neither of us spoke. She suddenly burst heavily into tears.

"Christian I am so scared." She cried making my heart break.

"Of what?" I asked her softly. She didn't reply; she just continued to cry harder.

"Liss I am right here. I won't hurt you, please talk to me." I begged making her green eyes look up at me.

"I am scared of losing myself because of the spirit. The medicine only helps a little, but it makes the spirit come back harder once I don't take it. The spirit is making me crazy; I truly forgot who I was until you pulled me back. You don't deserve to love me when all I do is go insane. I feel like I am slipping away." She sobbed heavily.

My heart dropped, I never wanted her to say those words. I didn't want them to be real; the thought of losing her was terrifying to me.

"Lissa you are not going insane. You lost it for a second but you had the strength to come back. You came back to me that is how strong you are. I know the spirit hurts and I really wish I could take it away for you; but you can't let it win. It wants to win; it feeds on your fear. I promise you are not slipping away. You are still the girl I love; the girl who is beautiful, strong, smart, and compassionate. I love you; you saw the good in me when I didn't. I love you and I promise I will not let anything happen to you." I said passionately.

"I love you." Lissa whispered; she had stopped crying.

"I love you too." I whispered. Our lips met for a passionate kiss. The emotions between our touch sparked.

We made love many times tonight. We were slow and gentle. It was filled with compassion and love. Everything evil disappeared; no fear or doubt resurfaced. All the negativity was eliminated; it was all about her. She was my universe. It was the best night of my life.

Afterward we lay down on the bed trying to regain our breathing. Lissa put her head on my shoulder, her hand tracing my chest, and her leg wrapped around my hip lightly. I was stroking her light blonde hair lightly.

"I Love you." Lissa whispered making me grin.

"I love you too Liss. Please get some sleep, nothing is going to happen." I smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered back.

"God won't let anything happen to one of his angels." I smiled back.

"I am not one of his angels." She laughed.

"You're my angel." I whispered gently. She looked at me slowly with her jade eyes. Our lips touched for the last time tonight but it would not be our last kiss. We would never have a last kiss because I would never let my angel go.


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa's point of view

I haven't had an accident with the spirit since that one night. That one night started off terrible but ended amazingly. It was more than just sex between Christian and I; we connected on a higher emotional loving level than we have ever had before. Even though I never thought it was possible because we already had a strong relationship.

It's been weeks since that night. I was talking to Rose inside my room when suddenly I didn't feel so good.

"Lissa are you okay?" Rose asked alarmed. I had no time to answer her. I bolted to the bathroom where I puked. It was so disgusting. Rose came up behind me giving me space but comfort. Thank goodness I wore my hair in a ponytail. I remained like this for a long time.  
"I think it was something I ate." I whispered.

"Maybe but you eat all organic natural crap. We make sure your food isn't poisoned or uncooked. So that's really weird. Maybe you have a stomach bug or something." Rose responded.

"Yeah but this has been happening for a week now. I don't know. Isn't it time for your break now?" I asked.  
"Yeah but I can stay if you need me to." Rose offered.

"No it's fine. Vick and Maddie are guarding outside. Christian should be over soon anyways since it is also Dimitri's break." I said standing up rinsing my mouth with mouth wash.

"Are go sure?" Rose asked hesitating.  
"Yes I am sure. I feel fine now. Go have fun with your Russian sex god." I laughed.

"Oh I will." Rose laughed trailing off obviously thinking about Dimitri. She left winking at me.  
_Well it's not from your period. You haven't had cramps. Fuck!_ I thought as my blood turned cold.

I ran to my calendar. It can't be. It can't be. It can't be. I checked my calendar again and again hoping that would somehow change the answer.

"Eleven days late." I whispered to myself terrified. Why didn't I pay attention to tracking it? I placed my finger on the last day and counted. Yep it was exactly eleven days late. I sunk to the ground hugging myself. I was beyond terrified. I was frozen.

I finally woke up from being a statue. I had to call someone but Rose was with Dimitri and I didn't want to interrupt them. I dialed a number in my phone.  
"Hello." Said a familiar voice.  
"Adrian it's Lissa." I said shakily. Adrian, Jill, and Eddie have returned from Palm Springs.  
"Yeah I know I have caller ID. What's wrong? You don't sound so good." He asked worried.  
"That's why I was calling. I need you to get me something at the store and bring it over." I said with my voice trembling.

"Lissa are you sure you are okay? You sound like you are about to cry." Adrian said fast.  
"I just really need you to pick it up from the store." I said feeling tears spring out of my eyes.  
"Okay, okay. Please don't cry. Just tell me what you need." Adrian said gently.

"A pregnancy test." I trembled sobbing. I heard a crackling sound on the other end of the line.

"Sorry I just dropped my cell. Okay I am on my way. I will be there in a couple minutes. Please go sit down and wait. Try to regain your breathing. Everything is going to be okay." Adrian soothed.  
"Okay." I sobbed wiping the tears furiously from my face.

"Okay. I am going to hang up now. Go sit down somewhere peaceful and try to stay calm. Don't let the spirit take over. I will be there soon." He said hanging up. I sat down on the floor.

Just like he said he was here within minutes. He went over and gave me a tight hug. I cried in his arms. Adrian just stood there holding my crying figure in his arms stroking my blonde hair.

"Shush, everything will be okay. It's okay to be scared. I gotcha, it is okay. We have all the time in the world take your time. Try to relax, just relax. Christian loves you. And we all love you no matter what. Okay we all will support you no matter what it says. We love you." Adrian said calming me down gently.  
I backed away and took the tests out of his hands.

"Thank you for buying them. Thank you so much for being here for me." I whispered.  
"Anytime." He smiled siting down as I went into the restroom. I used five of the tests. And came back outside with Adrian to wait even though the tests were in the bathroom. I heard Adrian's timer on his cell beep.

I slowly got up. Adrian squeezed my hand reassuringly. I finally got the courage to look at the tests. What I saw changed my world and life. Adrian came into the bathroom looking at me softly.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. The words didn't seem real. I had a million thoughts running through my head. Adrian wrapped his arms around me. All the tests had little pink plus signs on them.

"What am I going to do? I'm only nineteen and I'm the queen. I can't just let all these people down and I can't let my baby down. What about the spirit? Oh my God what's Christian going to say? We never have talked about children before and what if he leaves me? Damn it he could leave me!" I choked out.

"Lissa every things going to be okay. It will be perfect okay? Christian loves you so, so much. He would never leave you. We all love and support you so we won't let the spirit hurt you or the baby. You're a great queen and will be a great mom. Yes you're young but I believe you and Christian can make it work." Adrian said strongly looking me in the eyes.

I cried into Adrian's arms for hours. I had no idea what to think and I was so confused and scared. I was happy, emotional, sad, guilty and terrified. Finally I stopped crying and walked Adrian to the door.

"Thank you." I whispered sincerely. Adrian kissed my cheek reassuring me as he left.

I collapsed under the covers of my bed absolutely emotionally drained. I fell asleep and woke up later feeling someone wrap their arms around me from behind. I turned around and looked at Christian's icy blue eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Christian said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Nothing. I am just really tired." I lied wanting to throw up. I couldn't lie to him especially about this.

"Okay. Sorry for not getting her sooner, I had to take care of Tasha's will." He croaked the last part.

"It doesn't matter. You came back to me, that's all that matters." I said tearing up.

"Love you Lissa." Christian said pecking my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

Tomorrow I would tell him. I prayed that he would still be here when I told him. I had faith in him and in us. I was carrying his baby. I was carrying our baby. Christian was my one true love and we were starting a family. We were going to be a family. I smiled placing my hand on my stomach.

"Christian?" I whispered.  
"Yeah." He yawned.

"Kiss me." I whispered. He smiled kissing my lips calming me down. He placed my leg over his waist. My hand rested over his heart with his over that hand. His arm was wrapped around my waist and my head was on his chest.

_Our baby. _


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning: Lissa's point of view

I woke up the next morning nervous as hell. I went and went to the bathroom. I stared at my belly. I wasn't showing at all. I didn't even know how far along the pregnancy I was. I smiled inside my thin body was my child. And Christians, my heart leaped at remembering I had to tell him.

Christian immediately went to me and wrapped me in his arms kissing me. Little did he know that this was the most significant kiss ever. The kiss gave me hope and made me brave. I pulled him away making him give me a confused look.

"I need to talk to you." I said softly. He tilted his head in confusion and put a hand lightly to my face. His light blue eyes looked at me worrying.

"Okay." He laughed but I could see he knew something was serious in my eyes. I took his hand. The sun was setting. He stood right next to me looking at the sunset.

"Lissa, what's wrong?" He asked shaking his deep black hair out of his eyes looking right at me.

"Do you love me?" I blurted out. I never blurt things out but I was so scarred. This could be the last time I would ever see him. I quickly shoved those thoughts out of my head. His arms wrapped around me instantly.

"Of course I love you. I love you so much. I will love you no matter what. Please just tell me what's wrong babe." He said softly stroking my hair as I softly cried into his chest. He wiped away my tears with his thumb. He kissed me then pulled back with a pained expression on his face.

"I am pregnant." I whispered barley sure if he heard it or not.

He slowly backed away from me and sat down ripping my heart out. He didn't say anything for a while and I sunk to the ground. He just stared straight at nothing unmoving. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

I felt a pair around arms around me. Christian just held me calming me down for several minutes not speaking. He finally tilted my chin up and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was our best kiss ever. The kiss said I'm here for you and I love you. He helped me up not breaking the kiss. When he finally pulled away he laughed.

He spun me around in the air happily. While I just smiled even though I was beyond confused.

"I love you Lissa and I love this baby. Im sorry but I just shocked me and I'm an idiot. We are in this together." He said cheerily as he set me down.

"I love you too. So you're excited?" I asked and he kissed my lips letting me know his answer in our special way.

"I am scarred as fuck." He chuckled nervously.  
"Me too." I said timidly.

"So are you a hundred percent sure?" Christian asked seriously.

"I took five pregnancy tests. I am ninety percent sure but I should probably go see a doctor to make sure. Do you want to come with me?" I whispered.

"Okay." Christian said shuffling his feet nervously. I cupped his face gently.

"I know you are scared. I am scared too. I have no idea what I am doing. I'm just so happy you are here. I love you and we can do this." I said confidently.

"I know. We can do this. It's just I have no idea how to be a father. I have never looked after anyone but myself. I won't leave you or our baby, I grew up without a dad, and I am fucking not leaving my child fatherless. I am here for you, no matter how fucking terrifying this is." Christian let out a shaky breath. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a deep hug.

We walked hand in hand out into our kitchen. Rose, Dimitri, Jill, Eddie and Adrian were here. Perfect time to tell them I guess.

"Should we tell them?" I asked smiling brightly. Christian smirked at me nodding.

"Yes you should fucking tell us." Rose shot back with her usual Rose attitude.

"Lissa is pregnant." Christian announced holding my hand tightly. The words didn't seem real. No one responded, they were all frozen.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered. All of a sudden everyone was hugging me and Christian. Jill slowly came over to hug me. It was the closest feeling we have had since we had discovered we were sisters.

Eddie put his arms lightly on her waist, she leaned into him. They were so cute even though they weren't official.

"This changes a lot. We now have to double your protection and find a private doctor who will keep their mouths shut until it's safe for people to know." Rose said leaning sadly into Dimitri. He instantly comforted her. I felt guilty; I was scared of having a child while she and Dimitri could never have babies.

Later that day: Lissa's point of view.

A doctor showed up at our apartment with tons of equipment. Rose decided this would be best. It was just Christian and I in the room.

He held my hand tightly supporting me even though I knew he was really anxious.

"Well it seems that you are almost three weeks pregnant. I'll give you vitamins and it seems you already eat pretty healthy. If you start to feel any weird side effects or if the spirit is taking control you need to let your guardians and us know. If anything feels off or very irreglar please notify us. It will protect you and the baby." Said Dr. Manette.

"Thank you sir." Christian said sincerely.

"My pleasure. Would you like an ultra sound?" Dr. Manette asked. We both nodded. We saw the baby on the monitor. I looked happily at Christian overwhelmed with emotions, I started tearing up happy at our miracle. I never knew anyone could feel such happiness as what I was feeling.

Christian stubbornly wiped his eyes before any tears could spill. His icy blue eyes turned a deeper blue.

"Sorry I'm just overwhelmed right now." He said laughing with absolute joy. The baby was so tiny you could barely see it but we were both so emotional.

"It's amazing." I laughed crying.

"Well congratulations to you both. Good luck." Mr. Manette said cheery handing us the pictures.

Christian hugged me tightly smiling into my hair.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you both." He grinned lightly touching my stomach. I thought that would freak me out but it didn't. It was comforting to me.

"Kiss me." I giggled. He smirked before touching his lips lightly to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian's point of view! Chapter 6: don't own any of this content

I got Lissa breakfast and we ate it in her bed. Dimitri and Rose were in their room taking a break from their shifts.

I suddenly swept Lissa in my arms, and carried her to our room. She kept giggling and laughing. I dropped her on the bed and I boldly fell on top of her. She scooted up to the top of the bed. I crawled up towards her and shamelessly lay on top of her.

"Christian, you're squishing me." She laughed. I put my elbows above her head and held myself up still hovering over.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically. She shook her head no trying to tease me. I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back. I rolled us over so that she was on top of me. We laid there and kissed for several minutes; it felt like forever though. We finally pulled away. She positioned herself beside me so we were on our sides facing each other. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Do you remember the first time we met? Like actually met not just knew each other from gossip?" She asked. I shook my head yes then answered.

"I thought you were a princess. That someday you would be one; a great royal. Turns out you became queen so that's kind of funny." She glared at me playfully then she said.

"I thought you were some sarcastic outcast." She said.

"I was one. I never pictured dating you. You were so perfect, you still are."

She smiled and got closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you want to just lay here the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Yeah and we can do a bunch of other things." She said in a sexy voice. I kissed her hard. Clothes flew everywhere and we disappeared under the sheets.

"Christian." She whined. I finally pushed into her all the way. We were moving our bodies together. It was different than any other time we had sex.

It was playful and loving. I nipped and kissed her neck playfully as she clung onto me. She had come so many times. I was starting to be really grateful for the pregnancy especially because of her hormones. I was really happy we were starting a family together and having this baby but damn Lissa was going to be the death of me.

"Christian!" She moaned warning me she was going to explode soon.

"Same here Liss!" I groaned moving faster. She exploded clenching around me. I came right with her feeling a deep sting on my shoulder. Endorphins clouded my mind as it felt amazing as they swirled throughout my body as I came.

I pulled out of Lissa lying beside her. I looked at her lips stained with blood. All of a sudden I realized she bit my shoulder while we were having sex, I also realized how amazing it felt.

Lissa's hand lightly touched her mouth as she licked her lips. She looked horrified.

"Shit Christian I am so sorry! I have no idea what came over me! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Lissa gasped.

"Lissa it's okay. I don't mind, it actually felt good." I admitted bashfully. Biting was a very sensual thing to do as Mori, it's like you are high on drugs and sex, wow that sounds very bad. Biting was also frowned upon but I never imagined it would feel so amazing.

"It's not okay! I am so sorry! I know you are upset with me! Wait did you just say it felt good?" Lissa ask completely shocked.

"Yes, damn it! I never understood why people did it, but now I do. It was kind of mind blowing." I exhaled. I sort of missed the feeling of her being close to me. I pulled her closer to me.

"Oh." She breathed awkwardly. I didn't even realize we were gravitating towards each other into her fangs pierced my shoulder once more.

Pain shot through my body but quickly subdued. The pain was replaced by high endorphins; it felt almost as good as sex. She lapped her tongue around the bite gently as she drank. Even though I was pretty sure I was moaning, but I didn't care. I was in another world; it was only Lissa and I. I only saw, thought, and felt Lissa.

She pulled away making me want to slam her back to me, but I resisted. She gently kissed my shoulder before looking into my dazed eyes.

"I am sorry; I took a little too much. You just tasted so good." She said blushing hard. I pecked her lips.

"It is fine, it felt incredible. The sex was great too." I smirked.

"Yeah it was." She admitted blushing. I brushed her hair out of her face as we rested under the covers. Our bodies were molded together.

"Well it's not like you can get pregnant." I smirked at her. She playfully smacked me on my arm.

"Christian!" She exclaimed as we both laughed extremely hard. We laughed so hard we were crying and my stomach hurt. I kissed her when our laughter died out.

"I can't believe you are almost two months pregnant. You are so tiny." I smiled.

"Yeah but I'm starting to have a bump. It's supposed to get bigger in the second trimester. Pretty soon I'll have to kiss my body goodbye." She laughed.

"You have an amazing body. Even if it changes it will be still be the amazing body I love; actually it will be better because it will be the body that carried our baby." I said comforting her sincerely.

"We are going to be the best fucking parents ever." I chuckled causing her to giggle. She placed my hand on her small stomach.

"It seems so unreal. There is a life in here." I breathed feeling so surreal.

"I know; it's a piece of both of us, isn't that crazy?" Lissa exhaled but she made me smile. We remained there in silence before sleep began to cloud us.

"I love you." Lissa whispered.

"I love you both." I whispered back.

"Kiss me." She breathed. I bent down pressing my lips sweetly to hers before we both fell asleep together


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lissa's point of view**_

I was puking my guts out. It was awful. Christian was holding my hair behind me. He rubbed comforting circles on my back trying to soothe me. It was a nice gesture but it was not stopping anything. It finally stopped and I collapsed on the floor, with my back against the wall.

Christian handed me some ginger ale. I slowly sipped it.

"This is all your fault." I choked out. He chuckled at me.

"Typical, two people have sex and the girl gets pregnant and everyone blames the guy. It takes two people to make a baby." He chuckled looking at me incredulously.

"This is all your fault." I repeated stubbornly. My emotions were honestly all over the place.

"You aren't seriously blaming all of this on me? We had mind blowing sex and get an accident miracle. Like you didn't enjoy it at the time?" Christian smirked.

"Fine the sex was amazing and the baby is half my responsibility. But you aren't getting fat or cranky or puking or going to have go into hours of labor! No that's just me and it's so unfair." I pouted. He laughed again.

"You are not fat. You are allowed to get cranky at me. I am sorry about the morning sickness and the labor hours that you will soon have to experience. I am sorry and I wish I could take all the negative things away. I really wish I could, I don't like seeing you upset or sick and not being able to do anything." He said sincerely.

"Plus you look more gorgeous pregnant then I could." He teased making me laugh.

"Stop, don't make me laugh. It hurts." I giggled trying to stop.

"Okay. When's the appointment?" He smiled brightly.

I was about to answer when I suddenly felt a little bump in my stomach. I froze and I felt it again.

"Lissa what's wrong?" Christian asked worried.

"He's kicking." I breathed. It was the most insane feeling ever. It was really weird, amazing and frightening.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, I am six months pregnant. I know when something feels new." I explained. Christian just stared at me in shock and awe.

"Do you want to feel?" I asked cautiously. He nodded slowly. I moved his hand and placed it where the kicking was on my stomach. His eyes widened once he felt it.

"I think he knows it's you. He was barley kicking before and now he's pounding." I laughed.

"You think it's going to be a boy?" He smiled brightly.

"Yep, defiantly a boy." I responded.

"I say girl." He smirked.

The doctor should be coming soon." Christian said kissing my hair.

LATER: Lissa point of view.

"Well everything looks great. The baby seems to be healthy and you are as well. Have you had any encounters with the spirit?" Dr. Manette asked me.

"Nope but my emotions are high." I responded.

"That's to be expected but we still need to remain careful. We don't want to think it's the pregnancy when it's because of the spirit." Dr. Manette explained looking at Rose and Dimitri. They both nodded.

Christian held my hand tightly. Dimitri and Rose were the only other people in the room.

"Have you two continued to have sex?" Dr. Manette asked.

"No. We stopped a while ago." I blushed and Christian smirked.

"Poor pyro." Rose laughed. I laughed with her. We decided not to because I was getting bigger and it felt like the baby could hear us. I know it sounds dumb and shit but we couldn't do it. It was hard especially with all my hormones but it didn't feel right. I know other people did it and go them! But it just didn't suit us.

"Major cock blocker." Christian smirked. The doctor just laughed and I was so embarrassed. Rose fake gagged and Dimitri cracked a smile.

"Considering all the rumors and talk going around about the situation; I suggest you two go have the baby at a private estate where it can be safe and you can get your own medical treatment." The doctor suggested.

"What do you think Rose?" I asked.

"Dimitri and I both think it is a good idea. We already picked out the safest place for you. You would have your own doctors and feeders. We were just waiting for your approval." Rose explained losing her guardian mask.

"Christian?" I whispered.

"I think it's a good idea. It will keep you and the baby safe and it will make everything private." He said seriously.

"Okay let's do that then. Thank you Dr. Manette." I smiled sincerely. He left along with Rose and Dimitri.

"Are you tired?" Christian asked softly. I nodded and he helped me into bed. I cuddled into him.

"Three months." I whispered. I felt Christian nod.

"I love you." I yawned.

"I love you both." He whispered.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

He bent down pressing his lips sweetly to mine before we both fell asleep together.


End file.
